junjou mistake
by yaya-chii
Summary: what if Isaka-san got pregnant...Warning:M-preg if you dont like then dont read it!
1. Chapter 1

Junjou mistake

Chapter 1

"Ryuuchiro-sama are you alright?"Ashina said while looking at the man while he emptied the contents of his stomach.

"of course,baka!"

"….."

"Oh!gosh it's soo late!I have to drag idiot Akihiko at the meeting!Asahina get my jaket!"

"Yes,Ryuichiro-sama"

_At the meeting_

Isaka can't concentrate to the sighed,after he and Aikawa had dragged Akihiko to the meeting forcefully he suddenly got sick!He can't belive it!He'd been like this for 2 weeks!

"director"

"….."

"DIRECTOR!"Aikawa shouted glaring at Isaka

"Yes?"

"We've been thinking that the actress Aya Sakurai would be perfect for the main role…..soo?What do you think?"

"Ummm….I think she's perfect!"

"Soo,it's setteled then."

_After the meeting_

After the meeting Isaka went to the doctor but unfortunately he got a really bad news………..

"Come again?"Isaka asked with an agitated voice.

"You're pregnant about 2 months"

"But it's impossible!I'm a man"

"Yes,but we discovered that you're half-man half-woman!

His face was pale after he got the news he can't belive he was pregnant of 2 he think of tthe problem he suddenly remembered that he should tell Asahina about how!?

**uaaahh really really sorry for my bad english but hope you liked it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Isaka headed towards his apartment's door he can't help thinking about the news that he was opened the door and saw that Asahina was sitting on the couch waiting for him.

"Hello I asked where have you been?"

"Ummm….there and here…"

"…."

Asahina suddenly noticed that the man was a bit worried and headed towards him.

"Ryuichiro-sama let's do reason is that we didn't do it for a week and I'm already at my limit"

"Baka!we didn't do it because of work you know"Isaka said with an irritated face as Asahina carried him into the room like a princess.

"Ryuichiro-sama I can notice that you're at your limit too"

"Eh!how did you-"

"You didn't complain when I carried you like a princess in the room"

"Well…"Isaka smiled as he watch his lover undressing them Asahina pinced his right nipple an his talented tounge liking the moned with a low voice as he noticed that the man was slowly putting his hand on his pants and grabbing the his cock.

"The tip is already wet"Asahina smiled as he headed towards Isaka's orgasm then doing a blowjob.

"Ah…"Isaka moned to the pleasure."Stop I'm coming"Isaka said while he came to the man's mouth.

"I'm gonna put it so be ready Ryuichiro-sama"Asahina smiled at the man slowly putting his cock into the man's opening.

"Ahhh…Asahina"Isaka Asahina began trusting him slowly and after a minute it was going faster and faster."Asahina…Ahhh…stop….you might hit….the baby"Asahina suddenly froze looking at the man with shoked eyes.

"Baby?!"he asked.

"Errrr….ummm…haha…what am I saying…hehe"Isaka said with a fake smile.

"Ryuichiro-sama!"Asahina shouted at the man.

"Ummm….today I went to the doctor and they said that I was pregnant of 2 months".

"Pregnant how?"Asahina was looking with a 'Question mark face'.

"Well I discovered that I'm half-man half-woman"

"Ahhh"

"Soo what should we do?.....if you like we can abort it you know"

"Abort…why?"

"Well,I thought you won't like having a baby"

"Hehe….can we keep it?"

"Ok"Isaka smiled kissing the man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's been a month since Ryuichiro Isaka discovered he was he was like living in hell.

He would always vomit in the morning, he had nausea and he always feel a little dizzy.

His lover Asahina seem to be very happy about would always check what Isaka was eating(if it's healty for the baby or not) and he even check if Isaka overfatigued himself from work.

Asahina was a lot more gentle to him too!While in the past he would always scold him for almost everything he does, now Asahina would just sighed and tell him with a sweet loving voice that he should'nt do various things.

Isaka can't belive that his lover would do such things for him.

"Ryuichiro-sama"Asahina opened the door.

"What?"the younger man asked.

"Your father is here"

"Oh..."he said nervously.

They had a long discussion last night about telling his father about the baby.

Asahina thought that it would be better if Isaka's father know about his upcoming grandchild and their relasionship since Isaka's belly would grow bigger sooner or later.

Isaka was totally oppose about it because he wasn't ready about his father's reaction about this matter.

But in the end Asahina won and they decided to tell everything to his father today.

Isaka felt like his body was shaking and his heartbeat rising of nervousness while he waited for his father to open the door.

"Hello"a tall man with gray hair and brown eyes entered the was Isaka's father.

"Hi"he said nervously.

"Please have a seat"Asahina said politely.

", Isaka what should we discuss about?"the older man said smiling at his son.

"Well...I have been in a relasionship with Asahina and recently I discovered that I'm pregnant"Isaka said with a shaky voice.

Suddenly there was tense in the older man eyes widened because of the unexpected then after a while he smiles and hug his son.

"That's wonderful Isaka I've never thought I'll have a grandchild and with Asahina too!Congratulation to both of you"

Isaka shocked look at his father weirdly who kept a huge smile asking for more information about the baby.

'My father is realy weird'Isaka thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Everybody at the Marukawa are suspecting something normal "mad director" Isaka Ryuichiro is really changing into a very nice and considerate seems like a compleately different person!Sometimes they would see him re-read proposals or talk nicely to authours and his at the Marukawa these days were just odd due to this change.

A meeting will start in about five minutes and no-one seems surprised to see Isaka earlier than was the first time in Marukawa's history that this director arrived workers think that he finally got serious about his job but some thinks that this behavior was just temporary and it will not last long.

The meeting went really well this time mosly because Isaka's behavior.

It was four o'clock in the morning when Isaka woke he doesn't seem to get any sleep because of the burning pain in his stomach he decided to watch four am in the morning you can't really watch anything but boring news on the tv but for the lack of something to do the man just continued to news were saying something about a celebrity marriage or something and as expected they talked nothing but nonesense.'Why do peaple watch something like this' he said to himself as he continued to watch, but then a burning sensation hit his stomach again making the man curled up in forced himself to stand up until he saw something horrible.

The was blood in his pants.

The man panicked as he dialled a very familiar phone rang about three times until Asahina picked up.

'Hello?'

'ASAHINA I'M BLEEDING!'

'…...'

'HEY!SAY SOMETHING!'

'…..did you call the ambulance yet?' the man said with a very nervous voice.

'No'

'Then just please sit and calm down I will be arriving in a few minutes'

'Ok'

As Isaka sat down in the sofa he can't help but think about the baby inside he really lose it?

These thoughts tormented him as he waited for his lover.

**Dunn-Dunn-Dunn-Dunnnnnnnn...Did Isaka really lose the out on the next chappie ;).Im really sorry for not updating hehe I'm a bit lazy(I mean verrrrryyyy lazy).I promise that I'll update soon 'cause I don't have anything to do these hope you like it and again sorry if my grammar sucks hehe.:***

**Ps:Don't you really hate when you upload a chapter then when you watch it on the preview some words are missing :( I really really hate it but it always happen to ?****?  
**


End file.
